Romance or Mission
by NarutoRocksUzimaki
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are kind of dating (Note: They are not dating at first) and go on a mission together and Naruto must choose Romance or Mission; This is after 3 year time skip this is written in 2013 just so u know so please review, they will actually help if it is still 2013. Still in progress. Writing more chapters.
1. Encounter

`Camera changes as if this were a T.V. show` If this ` symbol is around words

~Thought~ If this ~ symbol is around words

On a chilly night, ice covering the dirt road where a lone dark figure was walking, the _clik clack clik clack _of his footsteps echoed, and traveled through the frosty air. This figure was referred to as Uzimaki, Naruto he was exhausted from his mission that day. His cell members, and teacher had left him, running on the way back, due to the cold, but he insisted on walking.

He was tired, but also he wasn't feeling well because recently, his crush, his one and only, Haruno, Sakura had accepted to go out with his knucklehead rival, Uchiha, Saskue and also on this mission, he let that get in his head and didn't have ANY teamwork and let his guard down and had gotten hurt on the mission. Naruto was still raging inside, although on his face you would only think he was sad.

He heard a faint noise, like a light kick of dirt, and before you could think, despite how tired he was, a kunai was in the fence at a curve he sometimes hung out, alone… always alone. `We shift to a crimson colored face of a shy girl`.Her lips trembled for he had never heard her before. She hesitated- then she started to run- but when she started she was grabbed by a strong grip of the 15 year-old she had spied on since she was 10 and was now caught. She attempted to break free but couldn't.

"H-Hinata?" Naruto spoke softly when he realized he had tried to stick her with a kunai.

"I-I'm sorry Naruto-Kun" she replied shyly.

"No, Hinata-Chan I'm sorry I tried to throw a kunai at you…"

Hinata started giggling hesitantly "He-he I- Um- Don't worry a-abou—"

"Hinata listen! Well, sorry about the kunai and sorry about yelling right then."

Hinata struggled intensely to get free and then started freaking out. In shock, Naruto let go of her arm. Realizing her chance she ran as fast as she could!

"Hinata No!" Naruto yelled and she ran, he then ran after her and immediately ran after her forgetting how exhausted he was, he fell face first into the ice. Hinata turned and looked at him frightened, weighing her options. She turned away and started to run- she stopped and turned around and ran towards him crying all the way she dropped to her knees

"Na-Naruto…" She cried some more and sniffed and wiped her tears "I'm sorry Naruto-Kun"

They walked to the hospital, together; Naruto had never really been with someone.


	2. Naruto's Thought

**I'd first like to thank lovesicknaruhina for my first review and follow DeisuiNeko for second review and follow keep on reading. I will continue for you. It has been a day or two and I'm going to try to make the chapter longer. Anyway, let's get to it!**

As they were walking to the hospital, Hinata stammered to say, "N-Naruto-Kun?"

"Yeah Hinata-Chan?" he replied.

"Um-um" She started to blush immensely "um never mind."

"No Hinata what is it?" he asked in a concerned manner.

"Um-uh I-I have to get home" she said half-lying

"Please Hinata, stay with me a little" It felt good to Naruto being with someone.

"Okay then"

They arrived at Konaha hospital, and walked in. They went to the front desk and did whatever you do at a hospital, like check in or something. (Sorry, I don't know) and they went into the waiting room. Hinata wanted to start a conversation, but she didn't know how. She must've had a funny look on her face because next thing she knew Naruto asked her "Hey, Hinata-chan is everything all right? What is it?"

"Nothing" she replied a bit too quickly.

Their conversation was interrupted by a lady's loud voice.

"Uzimaki, Naruto, the doctor will see you now."

Naruto and Hinata stood up and walked towards the door, and then the nurse said

"She will have to stay out here." Eyeing Hinata, in an evil way, if you will.

Naruto looked at Hinata and Hinata at him. She stammered to say

"Uh-um ok then you go ahead N-Naruto-kun."

`Naruto walks out of the room and Hinata sits in the waiting room.'

~I want to stay here, and be with Naruto, but I kind of do have to get home…~

`In the doctor's room with Naruto and a male doctor. `

"Well," said the doctor, "We got you all bandaged up, you should get home. How did you say you got this? Aren't you a ninja?"

"Yes," replied Naruto, "Although this isn't from any ninja mission. I fell out on the ice"

"Ah I see."

Naruto walked out of the doctor's office into the waiting room. When he got to where he and Hinata were sitting, she was gone…

"Hinata?" he called quietly, He went up to the lady's room and called again "Hinata?" Although he didn't want to accept it, she was gone. Anyway, he walked home. He walked alone, as always, yet, it felt, it felt, different. He figured it was just because he was just with someone so he was used to it… or maybe, just maybe, it was something else… Maybe, he had changed… he felt he may be in love with her…

**How'd you like it? Review if you wish, I will continue my story. Oh, and also, in the reviews tell me if you want more romance or more action If you want action, vote 1, if you want more romance, vote 2.**

**REVIEW PLEASE AND FOLLOW**

**And I will try to make this one faster I am going to try and get chapter 3 out in a few days… let's say, 12/15/2013 at the latest I'll see you there!**


	3. I'm Baa-aack

**I'm Baa-aack! Again, I would like to thank lovesicknaruhina and DeisuiNeko for reviews and follows Well, Let's get to it. By the way it is like 2:00a.m. Right now so it may not be the best, but stay with me.**

Naruto's mood tonight had changed… dramatically. Not in a bad way, maybe even in a good one, but he knew, he had changed.

He ran home anxious to see Hinata tomorrow.

"Beam me up, Scotty!" He loudly yelled to no one. (In case you don't know that is from Star Trek.)

When he was about half way home, he was stopped by a figure in a white coat, referred to as Hyuuga, Neji, Hinata's older cousin.

"All right," Neji said, fuming inside, "What happened?!"

"W-Wha-?" Naruto fell backwards as he spoke caught off guard

"What happened with Hinata?! Why is she so happy tonight!?"

Naruto replied trying to be calm, but Neji saw right through it. " Wh-why Can't a girl just be happy? There has to be a reason?"

"Stop acting dumb, IDIOT!" Neji yelled as he send Naruto flying in to a frozen fruit stand.

Naruto lay there, unconscious, Neji came up and spoke, but Naruto could not hear, as he passed out, Neji walked away, with his hands in his pockets…

The next thing Naruto knew a pale faced girl was shaking him asking what happened but he still couldn't hear. He finally awoke completely being carried by his master, Kakashi, who had to take care of him until his grandfather, Jiraiya, returned to Konaha. He woke up.

"M-Master?" he asked sleepily.

"It is me Naruto." He replied.

"Wh-What Happened?"

"I'm not sure the whole story, but Hinata came to me, very worried and told me you were out cold in the street."

"You can put me down now."

"Uh- Oh yeah" he replied embarrassed in a way. He put Naruto down slowly. Naruto faltered and wobbled a little bit, and almost fell. Kakashi caught him in time and helped him until he regained his equilibrium.

"Thanks Kakashi Sensei."

"No problem. I AM responsible for you."

"Yeah, about that…" Naruto trailed off.

"What is it Naruto?"

"It's just… Um… It's nothing."

"Come on tell me."

"Ok, but one thing first."

"What?"

"If You're responsible for me, does that mean you are kind of like my, dad?"

"Um, I guess so why?"

"Does that mean I can like talk to you about stuff that Father-and-Son would talk about?"

(Note: this whole conversation happens while walking to Naruto's apartment.)

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

"I-Uh… I-Um I-I think… I think I Uhh… I think I like someone. Someone else… Not Sakura-chan" Naruto said with some shame.

"Oh?"

"Yeah"

"Who? May I ask?"

"Uhh"

"Don't be ashamed Naruto" Kakashi said caring

Naruto tried to change the subject" How did you find me Kakashi?"

"Hinata told me." Kakashi responded a bit too quickly, a bit anxious to get back to the subject.

Right then Kakashi saw Sakura and Saskue coming around the corner, Kakashi quickly threw Naruto on to a nearby roof and Naruto landed softly he was about to yell at Kakashi, then he saw Sakura and Saskue

"Thanks Kakashi-Sensei" Naruto thought.

He stood up and turned around to get further away from them, only to meet nose-to-nose with Hinata. His eyes grew wide, and Hinata blushed immensely.

"H-hey Hinata-chan"

She again tried to run and again Naruto stopped her. He pulled her around and pulled her into and enormous kiss. Her eyes grew wide and she pushed him away off the roof and ran off. He fell into a stack of boxes with perfect timing for Sakura to barely see him as she was ALMOST all the way around the corner! Darn! They both came over

Saskue laughed and said "Bonehead."

Sakura looked at him with obvious care in her eyes but tried to hide it and said "Yeah… Bonehead."

And they walked off.

**Yo! How'd you like that one? That was fun but I'm soooo tired now Please Review and goodnight. Oh and one thing If you want me to take on NaruSaku vote 1 For NaruHina vote 2. I personally like naruhina more but… I'll do whatever to impress my audience.**


	4. Mission's First Save

**Here I am. I am back… again. I took a break over Christmas and went to Vegas. Well, let's get to it.**

Kakashi came over and said "You idiot! They were almost gone! What the hell happened up there?!"

"It was Hinata-chan… and I kissed her." Naruto said blushing a bit.

"That is who you like?! HAHAHAHA! No, Just kidding Naruto, That's great."

"Th-Thanks. Kakashi? I'm going to go train."

"No. I'm afraid you can't"

"Why Not?"

"Naruto! You just regained consciousness!"

"I. Am. Going. To. Train." Naruto replied commandingly.

"Hm. Fine. I'm going with you then."

"No!" Naruto exclaimed quickly.

"Go on then."

`Naruto arrives at the three logs where he became genin.`

"Ahhh. This place brings back memories" Naruto said falling on to the ground.

"YAAAH!" CRASH! A 27th tree fell.

"YAAAH!" CRASH! 28TH , 29th, 30th , 31st

Swoosh. Swoosh swoosh. Weeer weeer weeeer Naruto's Final Rasengan died down and he also fell to the ground. And Naruto passed out…

He woke and it was dark. He walked home and fell asleep quickly.

BANG BANG BANG "NARUTO WAKE UP!" Naruto heard Kakashi yell.

He continued" Meet me at the gate in 10 minutes hurry! I'll explain there."  
Naruto rubbed his eyes "O-ok Sensei."

And Kakashi ran off.

Naruto put on his clothes, got his gear, and took off. He ran up and found Kakashi there. He was nervously looking at his watch.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, Naruto." He replied in monotone

Saskue and Sakura ran up shortly after that and they all took off.

They were jumping through trees when Kakashi motioned to stop. They all did.

He signed to Sakura where an enemy was telling to take them out.

She Ran out and "RAAAH!" She yelled and ferociously Punched the ground and revealed an enemy. Naruto and Saskue ran out to fight, only to be outnumbered, which Kakashi had not suspected, but it happened, he also didn't suspect a ninja to come from behind and tie him up, but it happened, too.

So, with Kakashi tied up, Naruto pinned to a tree with a kunai in his face, Sakura trapped in Genjutsu, and Saskue pinned to the ground with a chidori in hand but unable to be executed, they were, if you will, screwed. (Unless, an awesome plot twist happened like the one that is about to happen, happened.)

Saskue stay pinned when he saw tiny bugs crawling up and down his pinners arm

"Hehe" he chuckled " Who's screwed now?"

"What?" His unknown pinner asked "AHHHHHHH!" he yelled and his chakra was sucked out of him. He fell and Saskue saw none other than team eight's Shino.

"Your bugs are creepy man." Saskue said while taking Shino's hand and got pulled up.

Shuk! A kunai went through the head of Kakashi's capturer.

"Thanks, Kurenai."

Two white dogs came charging from both sides and bit the attacker and broke the Genjutsu.

"K-Kiba, Thank you."

"Yo!" Kiba said in the "nice guy" pose.

And last but not least, cough! An attacker coughed up blood onto Naruto's arms, which were holding off the attacker, after his organs were destroyed. He fell and Naruto saw the Full white eyes with veins streaming back on her face.

"Hinata."

"Naruto."

Naruto pulled her into a kiss lasting until they had to stop for breath.

"Thank you, Hinata-chan"

**That's it for that chapter folks! That one was long. Can't wait for the next chapter. By the way, that was NOT the main "Romance or Mission" Okey Dokey See ya next time. NarutoRocksUzimaki, Signin' out.**


	5. We're in Love I think

**I know, I know, it has been a loooong time. I'm sorry but I'm back now!. And Naruto was very exhausted and disappointed when he was KO'ed by Neji. Also, in the fight between foreign ninjas, he had just woken and he was out of the game, thinkin' 'bout Hinata. All those people thanks for reviews. Let's see where we left offed. Oh yes, mission's first save. Real cliffhanger, hunh. Anyway, lezgo.**

"Damn," Saskue said to himself as he saw everyone around him except for him, Kakashi, kurenai, and Shino, kissing."I'm all alone. Sakura left me for kiba, Naruto's got Hinata, and I've got no one."

"Ok, love birds." Kakashi interrupted everyone like a record being scratched. "We gotta get back to the village."

Everyone pulls out of their kisses and starts walking off.

`We zoom in between Naruto and Hinata.`

"N-Naru-To."

"Hinata. I love you Hinata. I've been trying to tell you but you kept running away."

"T-That was—It was because I thought if we went too fast it might not t-turn out we—" she was interrupted when Naruto pulled into yet another kiss.

Her eyes grew wide and then slowly closed.

"That doesn't matter. We're together NOW."

"Y-Yes N-Naruto-kun that is true."

"Let's go!" demanded Kakashi.

"Let's go." Naruto said and took hold of her hand, and jumped onto a tree.

They were jumping to the village when, SNAP! Hinata fell off the tree. Naruto tried desperately to catch her but failed she fell not only onto the ground but into a net that sprung her up far above Naruto's head.

"NAARUUUUTOOOOoooooo…." She screamed as she was flung up, and her voice faded away.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled and started running up the tree that seems to not end. But, he kept going and going… His teammates stood below for 2 hours as Naruto ran. Finally, nightfall came and Naruto was exhausted, so exhausted he couldn't think. He kept running until his feet could no longer hold the trunk, and he fell. Woosh! Straight down he fell. With Sharingan Saskue sensed Naruto falling but didn't care much and went back to preparing his sleeping bag. But Kakashi sensed it too. He aligned to where Naruto would be and caught him softly Kakashi placed naruto in a sleeping bag. And went to sleep himself. The next day everyone woke and kakashi started to climb the tree Naruto did. He reached the top in a mere 7 minutes.

"Wha-?" Puzzled, he walked back down and up three more times. "The only plausible explanation for this… Genjutsu. But the user is gone now."

**Woo! That was fun. It is just rushin' out of me now. Alright I will try and write sooner this time. NarutoRocksUzimaki, Signing out.**

inataH


	6. Sharingan

**First of all, I am getting very little reviews and am questioning on continuing this story. And also all those "guests" that left bad stuff, screw off, if you don't like my story, don't read it.**

Kakashi jumped down from the tree and warned the others, but there was no trace of them. Everyone was gone. He jumped down to the ground and found footprints. He followed them leading to a note on a tree. It read "Come on, try and come after us…"

Just then, "Fang over Fang!" Kiba yelled as he and Akamaru jumped out of a nearby bush. Kakashi easily countered his attacked by doing a swift his in Kiba's stomach which sent him skidding across the ground leaving a cloud of dust. Kiba then saw a blue light and the sound of thousands of birds chirping "Chirp chirp!" Kakashi came storming up to Kiba (not knowing it is him.) and held his neck and started "Chidor—… Kiba?!"

Kiba squinting and covering his face with his arms

"Master Kakashi! It's me! I'm sorry I struck at you, it was an accident! I didn't know!"

"Kiba?" Kakahsi was puzzled, "What are you doing out here?" Kakashi started letting pressure off kiba's neck. Only to be met with a cloud of white smoke then the face of Orochimaru.

"Orochima—" Kakashi started but couldn't finish. Orochimaru knocked Kakashi out . With Kakashi at his feet. Akamaru turned into a snake and slithered up Orochimaru's sleeve.

"Ignorant Kakashi." Kabuto then poofed up right near him. "Do it now, Kabuto."

Kabuto's hand had a blue aura around it. He lifted Kakahsi's mask and hovered his hand over kakashi's Sharingan.

**Sorry Guys this one was really short, huh? I will make next one longer. I just felt like stop writing for now. If I forced it out it probably be kinda bad. Also, if you follow/favorite me or I think if you even review my story, I think if you check your spam section of your E-mail you can know when I post a new chapter.**


End file.
